<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dream can change a lot. by Chrysanthemum9484</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205952">A dream can change a lot.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum9484/pseuds/Chrysanthemum9484'>Chrysanthemum9484</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Founders Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#foundersweek2020, Alternate Universe - Fix-It, Dreams change the future, Gen, Kushina is a Senju, Minato is an Uchiha, That makes Naruto an Ootsutsuki, The kid sorta Time Traveled, There are some OCs in here, They are the grangchildren of the founders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum9484/pseuds/Chrysanthemum9484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fix-it<br/>For #foundersweek2020 day three.<br/>Dreams can change everything. They are like butterfly wings reflected upon us. Tobirama learns that first-hand with the help of two others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Founders Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Founders Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dream can change a lot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good day for Tobirama. He finally used his Hiraishin in battle and gave his rival a grave injury. Hopefully the damned Uchiha would die so he could focus on protecting the rest of his clan. What made the night rather noteable is strange dream he was having right now.</p><p>Senju Tobirama was drinking tea with an old man whom he was pretty sure had the Rinnegan and a young man's with bright blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair and chakra so bright and sunny that it would blind even the Uchiha with storm clouds on the edges. What was stranger than he people was what the blonde was asking, „So you want me to go in the Uchiha compound, dangerous enemy territory, heal Uchiha Izuna, then find the Kyubi, learn how to sense emotions from him and use that new skill to find and seal some blob of dark intends which an entirely black body and the only face feature he has is his yellow eyes?"</p><p>„Basicly, yes. You would find it easier to find him if you stick with the Uchihas." Said the blonde.</p><p>„Naruto's request is rather reasonable. It has been concluded after observing the future that if those things aren't done the world won't know true peace for a long time." Added the elderly man.</p><p>Tobirama looked strangely at them for a long time when the blonde face palmed, „We have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Namikaze Naruto and this is Otsutsuki Hagoromo. He is the sage of six paths and I am a toad sage." Earning him a sceptical look, „Oh great. He doesn't believe us." Added Naruto after a few seconds.</p><p>„I have a way to prove the truth of our words Naruto-kun."</p>
<hr/><p>On the next morning Tobirama planned. He planned how to sneak in the Uchiha compound to heal Izuna with his True Heavenly Regeneration. How to find the Kyubi and earn the right to learn the required skill. How to stay right next to the Uchihas to catch that Zetsu creature. How to seal Zetsu.</p><p>It wasn't easy. It wasn't too detailed that I would fail but it had enough details so that he would always have a direction.</p>
<hr/><p>The plan worked.</p><p>He managed to sneak in the Uchiha compound, heal Izuna and get out. He might have been spotted by Madara in his way out though he wasn't sure whether the Uchiha recognised him or not.</p><p>It wasn't hard to find the Kyubi. He was given his concrete coordinates and found him. Convincing the kitsune to teach and lean the skill was the hard part. It took ten weeks to convince the fox and trice as much to learn how to directly sense emotions.</p><p>Then he contracted Hashirama to tell him where he went and that he is ready to return (he had forgotten to tell his brother that he was leaving and why) only to learn that Konohagakure no Sato is a place now. A place made by the Senju and Uchiha clans. A place he wanted to protect with his life... At least that would make keeping an eye on the Uchiha clan easier than without Konoha.</p><p>Zetsu came. And he was ready. The parasite tried to attach itself to Madara right in the middle of a council meeting. He caught the damned thing and sealed it temporary until a more permanent seal could be made.</p><p>Madara, Hashirama, Izuna, Mito and Touka helped him with the seal and the Sanbi helped him with hiding it in the deepest part of the ocean.</p><p>Then he watched as Madara became the Nidaime Hokage, with Hashirama being the Shodaime, and fell in love with a blonde woman from Kumogakure no Sato who introduced herself as Namikaze Kiku. He watched as their children fell in love and had children of their own. He watched as the oldest grandson of Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Minato fall in love with his grandniece Senju Kushina and the birth of their son, Naruto.</p><p>He also watched the love life of Touka and Izuna. That was the only reason he was glad that he saved the Uchiha's life.</p><p>He also watched the first and second shinobi wars, the growth of his students and the growth of their students and children.</p><p>After Madara became the Nidaime he decided to become in charge of the ninja academy and teach there himself.</p><p>He was glad to have listened to Namikaze Naruto and Otsutsuki Hagaromo.</p><p>Then he had another dream with the sage. For some reason Naruto wasn't there with them but he didn't dare to ask. After that he saw his long dead brother Hashirama as well as his younger brothers, Itama and Kawarama. They welcomed him to the pure lands where he met Indra and Asura. They hugged him and cried on his shoulders and thanked him for everything he had done for the elemental nations. Then he saw his parents, and every other person he had ever met.</p><p>What had surprised him was Madara hugging him and whispering thank yous as well. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the man's appreciation but apparently it was enough to call him brother. Enough to consider him one of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>